Onegai Teacher Christmas Special
by tynytian
Summary: It's Christmas time at Lake Kizaki, and during their marital bliss Kei and Mizuho forgot it was coming. Both of them have to rush out and find their lastminute gifts without the other knowing!


All characters, settings, and events of the Onegai Teacher television series are copyright of Bandai Visual and I do not own any of said content, but that being said I did borrow these ideas and built onto them in order for the sole purpose of entertainment, not for any capital gain whatsoever.

Onegai Teacher Fan Fiction

By Johnathan Michael Aken

**Christmas Special**

By the gust of icy wind hitting the glass of the apartment window that morning, Kei awoke from his sleep. Rubbing his eyes and reaching above his head for his glasses, he looked over to his left to remind himself, as he had everyday since he had first met Mizuho that their marriage was in fact not a dream from which he had just awakened. Once again, there she slept under the warm futon covers in her pink camisole with her hand on Kei's side of the futon where his hand once embraced hers, as it tended to do while he slept. Laying on her back, her hair spread wildly across her pillow, Kei was still amazed at how beautiful she was and that she was his wife. Her mouth slightly agape, her warm breath lightly blew against Kei's face. The first time Kei was this close to Mizuho he stagnated out of disbelief, but now just imagining the body concealed under the futon covers excited Kei almost to the point of losing control.

In her sleep Mizuho's face looked as though something was bothering her and her fingers moved slightly. Seeing this, Kei reached over and took Mizuho's hand firmly in his own. Just then, she began to stir. Her cheeks turned crimson, her lips curled into a grin, and she opened her eyes to see Kei staring at her.

"I'm still real today, just like yesterday Kei, so stop worrying like this every morning," mumbled Mizuho still half asleep. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry. It's just so hard to believe in us after everything that has happened. My three-year stagnation stole my life from me before. I always worry that it could happen again and rob me of you." Realizing how his words were concerning his wife, he stopped. "I'm sorry. I'm just worrying too much."

"It's okay, but you know that you haven't stagnated since that time I entered your mind. I believe it's because you're no longer sad, so I've stopped worrying about it."

"I think you're right. I'm sorry, Mizuho," apologized Kei.

"It's alright, Kei. I'm right here with you, so you never have to worry again so long as we're together," assured Mizuho. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. "I love you very much, Kei."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Kusanagi," spoke Kei, teasing his teacher.

"Now don't get used to calling me that. We still can't let our marriage slip out, right?"

"I guess you're right. I'm getting a little anxious, though. Aren't you?"

"Just wait a little longer. Besides, secrecy is pretty fun!"

Kei agreed with a smile and got up to dress. Just then, the phone rang. Kei waited while Mizuho picked it up. He didn't want to answer her phone to hear one of his friends on the other end. It would look too suspicious.

"Kei, it's Minoru," sounded Mizuho. Kei put down his toothbrush and hurried out to the phone.

"Hi Minoru. What's up?" asked Kei.

"Long time no see, Kei. Are you keeping busy over there or what?" Minoru's suggestion made Kei blush furiously.

"No, it's nothing like that!" shouted Kei unintentionally.

"It's alright. I only called to see what you two were doing for Christmas. I know it's sudden, but we wanted to know if you two could join us for dinner."

"Sure, that sounds great. We'll be there."

"Great! So I'll see you both tonight." Just then a cold chill ran down Kei's spine.

"Did you say 'tonight'?"

"Yes, it is the twenty-fourth, right?"

"Well, you see Minoru, I sort of lost track of the date and forgot to buy presents for everyone. I don't even have that much money saved up at all, so I couldn't get any now if I wanted to." Kei began to search his wallet.

"I see. Well it's okay, but you should at least buy Mizuho something. You are living with her, after all. You have enough money for that, right?"

"You really don't mind if I don't get you or Konoha anything?"

"She'll understand. Just hurry and get Ms. Kazami something."

"Alright. Thanks a lot Minoru, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Kei." As soon as Kei put down the phone, he stormed into the bedroom and flung his clothes on. Mizuho, noticing Kei's haste, inquired.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm sorry, but I have some last minute Christmas shopping left to do. I'll hurry back."

"Be careful, Kei." As soon as Kei shut the door and left, Mizuho jumped into her clothes as well. she seemed to be in the same hurry as her husband. "How could I forget about something like this? Kei's probably out shopping for me, so I had better hurry and get something for him before he gets home!" She struggled to do her hair while also making something for breakfast.

As soon as she finished, she ran into the living room. "Marie, physical transport! This is a priority one!" Marie rolled his entire face once around counterclockwise and teleported Mizuho to a nearby city.

Snow now lightly blew against the windows of the train that Kei rode to the next town. He left the train thinking he knew what to get for Mizuho, but after half of an hour at the mall all Kei could do was wander aimlessly, clueless as to what he should get her.

"I thought it might just come to me when I got here, but I don't see anything here that she might want. I should have just asked her, but that's not what you do. You're supposed to just know what your wife wants."

"Whose wife are you talking about, Kei?" asked Hyosuke from behind. Kei went white and turned around slowly.

"Hyosuke?" Realizing what had happened, Kei panicked. "What did you hear?" yelled Kei.

"Sheesh, Kei, you don't have to yell. I'm right here. So, who are you shopping for this late?"

"Um, just relatives," fumbled Kei. "Why are you here?"

"Just picking a little something up for Kaede. She's home sick and had reserved a present, but couldn't pick it up herself."

"You two are pretty close, huh?"

"What about you and Ms. Kazami? I heard you two were close, too." Kei glared at Hyosuke, not believing his remark.

"What're you talking about, Hyosuke? Who told you that?" said Kei, trying hard to keep his composure in spite of Hyosuke's questions.

"Well, it's all over the school. I just wondered if there was any truth in it." Kei could feel himself turning red, so he turned his back to Hyosuke.

"Of course it's not true. She's my teacher after all." Hyosuke continued, sounding unconvinced.

"Y'know, Ichigo told Koishi that you're actually eighteen years old. If that's true, then it wouldn't be so wrong, would it?"

"She's still my teacher. I've got to go now. See you later, Hyosuke." Kei ran away as fast as he could, diving into a nearby elevator before the doors closed.

"I guess I'll just leave and try somewhere else. Maybe I'll think of something on the way back home. I can probably get something in town." After pushing the button for the bottom floor the elevator rose. Some people got off at that floor, but then Mizuho stepped in, to Kei's surprise. "Ma'am?"

"Oh, Kei! What are you doing here?" asked Mizuho.

"I was just leaving. Are you shopping, too?"

"Well, yes. I forgot about holiday customs on Earth. Eeep!" Mizuho had blurted out something strange. The only other person on the elevator simply glanced at her as she left. As soon as the elevator began to descend, Kei and Mizuho embraced and Mizuho began kissing Kei. "I'm sorry I forgot to get you a present!"

"It's okay. I forgot, too. That's why I left in such a hurry this morning." The elevator stopped on the way down. When the doors opened Ichigo was standing on the other side. The couple immediately separated and began to ignore each other, still appearing suspicious in spite of their efforts. Ichigo said nothing, however, and stepped into the elevator. She could feel the tension in the air and soon took maximum advantage of it.

"Kei, what is that red stuff smeared on your neck?" asked Ichigo.

"What? Where?" Kei hastily replied, trying his best to pretend not to notice. The doors opened just in time for Kei. He stepped off and left the two behind, but before he left Mizuho spoke.

"Wait, Kei. I haven't yet gotten your present and I..." She stopped herself, but it was already too late. Kei sprinted away, almost tripping in the process. Ichigo and Mizuho now alone, Ichigo set to work pumping Mizuho for information as to what had just happened.

"Why are you buying Kei a Christmas present?" Mizuho came up with a hasty, yet sound reason.

"Well, since I have no nearby relatives, I decided to celebrate with Kei and his family. After all, they are my neighbors." Mizuho began snickering at herself nervously, having managed to conjure such an air-tight excuse. Undaughnted, Ichigo continued the questioning.

"I always wondered, Ms. Kazami, why you were crying that one day when you saw Kei with Koishi?" Mizuho was surprised. Could it be that Ichigo's memory had returned as well just as Kei's had?

"Huh? Well," she thought quickly once again,"I wasn't crying. My allergies were acting up and making my eyes water, so I ran away to get some medicine for it." Mizuho felt as if she were on a roll. She almost wanted Ichigo to keep asking her more questions to see if she could keep this up.

"What about the time over summer vacation when Matagu accidentally went into your hotel room? The card key he used; he found it where Kei had been sitting." Backed into a corner as she was, Mizuho couldn't explain herself.

"Well, urm... you see I," Mizuho couldn't talk straight.

"And what about the lipstick on his neck just now? You are wearing lipstick." Ichigo had won. Mizuho knew it just as Ichigo did. She couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Alright, Ms. Morino, you win. I am together with Kei. We have kept it from you and the others because we were afraid that you might resent us for it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but next time let me in on your secrets. I won't tell anyone about you two, Mrs. Kusanagi." Mizuho's eyes widened.

"What? How did you know that we were married?" asked Mizuho.

"I didn't." Ichigo had tricked her into admitting the marriage.

Felling very embarassed, Mizuho stepped off of the elevator. In spite of the embarassment, she also felt a heavy burden lifted from her shoulders. She started telling herself to trust Ichigo and trotted off among the various stores.

On the train ride home, Kei started feeling bad for having left Mizuho alone with ichigo after what he did.

"I still don't know what to get her," thought Kei to himself. "It should be something practical, but she doesn't really need anything that I can think of. I should know what she wants, shouldn't I? I'm her husband, after all." He struggled all the way home to think of something to get for her.

Upon returning home, Kei heard Mizuho in the bedroom wrapping his gift, having gotten home before him by utilizing Marie. Kei fell onto the sofa, tired from wandering around all day. By chance he happened to glance to his left to see a picture on the coffee table. It was a picture of Kei and his friends hanging out at Hyosuke's house. Kei though for a while, but soon jumped to his feet.

"I finally know what to get her!" Kei got his coat back on and went to the closed bedroom door. "I'm going to get your gift, so head over to Minoru's without me at six o'clock, alright?"

"Sure Kei. I'll see you there." After Kei left, Mizuho finished wrapping his present and left it on the futon while she dressed for dinner with Minoru and Konoha. When she finished preparing, she went next door.

Meanwhile, Hyosuke was speaking with Matagu over the phone.

"It was weird," said Hyosuke. "It's like I struck a nerve or something when I asked him about Ms. Kazami."

"You don't think he is seeing her, do you?" asked Matagu.

"I don't know, but it did seem that way. He denied it so strongly and then ran away. It's like it were true and he fled before I could ask him anything else. Perhaps he was afraid that I might cause him to say something incriminating."

"Well, it could be. Why don't you ask Ichigo about it. She knows so much more about these kinds of things. Perhaps she knows more than she's told us," suggested Matagu.

"That's a good idea. She always does know more about other people than even they know about themselves. She'll know for sure. Thanks Matagu. See you later."

"Yeah, sayonara."

Back at the Edajima Clinic, Mizuho waited for Kei to return for dinner. She waited in the kitchen and watched Konoha cook dinner.

"So Mizuho how are things with Kei at home?" asked Konoha. "Is everything going well?"

"Yes, everything's fine," replied Mizuho. "Things have been great since Kei and I got together again."

"Again? Did you two know each other before?" Mizuho changed the subject, not wanting to reveal the fact that their memories from before had been sealed away.

"What are we having for dinner anyway?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really, but I am anxious to eat whatever you make." Mizuho said this before she stuck her last Pochy stick in her mouth before throwing away the box.

"That's good to hear. I wonder when Kei's going to get here."

"I wanna know, too," said Mizuho as she stared out the window, watching the snow fall. "It's getting deeper out there."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad this time of the year. I hope Kei is alright." Just as Konoha had finished speaking, the front door opened. Mizuho heard this and perked up.

"That might be him now!" She rushed out to the door to see if her guess was correct. Upon reaching the door, however, she saw that it was only Minoru.

"Hello, Mizuho. Where are you going?" asked Minoru. Mizuho looked disappointed.

"I thought you were Kei."

"Nope. He's still outside."

"He's here?" asked Miziho excitedly.

"Yeah. I had to take him somewhere." Right on cue, Kei stepped in from the cold holding something inside his coat.

"Mizuho," said Kei.

"Yes, Kei?" replied Mizuho.

"I just got your gift." From inside of Kei's coat he pulled a cat with black and white spots. It caught sight of Mizuho and began to meow as if to say, "Long time no see."

"We had to look all over to find her," said Kei. "I think she remembers you, Mizuho." Mizuho face brightened up even more that before.

"Is that Buchiko?"

"Yep. We got her from this woman who had gotten her when her elder friend passed away. Now she's back with us." As overjoyed as Mizuho was at this turn of events, she looked worried.

"I thought that the landlord didn't permit cats."

"We got permission to keep her if we put down a small deposit for her later. She's also house trained, so she can stay with us. That's why we were gone for so long; we had to set everything up." Before Kei could say anything else Mizuho had covered Kei's mouth with hers. Kei's eyes were still open and could see tears forming in Mizuho's tightly shut eyes.

"Thank you so much Kei! I can't believe you. She's so perfect. Thank you!" She kissed him once more, humming with joy.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kei held Buchiko out to Mizuho, who took her immediately without hesitation.

"Of course. This time she can stay as long as she wants." She immediately began cuddling with the small cat to make up for lost time.

"I'm glad you like her. I remembered her just before I left. I knew you'd be happy."

"Oh, thank you Kei. I love her!"

Soon afterwards, they all sat down to dinner and enjoyed themselves immensely. Buchiko even ate some of the dinner. After dinner Kei and Mizuho returned home with Buchiko. After storing their coats and shoes they set Buchiko on the floor to get acquainted with the apartment again. She immediately scampered to the box in the corner of the room. Kei explained the box to Mizuho.

"Minoru pitched in for some litter. The cardboard box will do until we can get a proper litter box."

"That was nice of him. Kei, Buchiko was such a thoughtful gift. Thank you so much. I can't tell you what this means to me, but I can show you what it means for you."

"Does that mean what I think it does, Mizuho?" asked Kei.

"Wait right there," Mizuho said while pushing Kei onto the sofa. "You're present is in the other room. I'll be right back!" Mizuho snickered as she crept into the bedroom.

"Oh boy, I wonder what she found this time. Of course, she could make anything look good." Just as he thought this, a knock was heard from the door. "Hmm? I wonder who that could be. It's probably Minoru with something we forgot at the clinic."

Kei thoughtlessly went to the door and opened it wide. When he looked he saw Hyosuke's grinning face. Behind him stood Matagu, Ichigo, and Koishi. Caught off guard Kei stood silently with the door opened.

"Kei, you devil, I knew you'd be here!" exclaimed Hyosuke.

"What are you all doing here? And what's that supposed to mean?" yelped Kei. As if on cue, Mizuho came out into plain sight wearing only a red robe over her new green lingerie she had gotten to wear for Kei, which was well in view since her robe wasn't tied shut.

"It's gotten so cold in here all of a..." She stopped at the sight of Kei's friends, who were now staring at her over Kei's shoulders, became every shade of red one could imagine, and then fled into the bedroom.

"We weren't...interrupting anything, were we?" asked Matagu. Kei stood silent and motionless, looking as if he might fall into another standstill. Before he did Hyosuke spoke.

"Kei, it's okay. We figured out what's been going on between you and Ms. Kazami, or should I say Mrs. Kusanagi!" Hyosuke laughed at his hardly clever jest. "The fact that you denied it so much at the mall made me think about things. After that Matagu and I decided to ask Ichigo about it, but she wouldn't say anything either way. That's when I thought it would be a good idea to come and pay Ms. Kazami a visit, or should I say Mrs. Kusanagi?" Hyosuke said right before bursting into a cackle.

"Yeah, but we aren't weird about it or anything," added Matagu. "The only one of us who might would be Koishi, but it seems that she has already found someone for herself." Kei glanced over at Koishi, who was now glaring at Ichigo. Ichigo pretended not to notice her.

"So, you guys really aren't angry at us? You're all fine with this?" asked Kei very timidly.

"Sure, we're okay with it. There's nothing wrong with it as far as we're concerned," replied Koishi. "Besides, this answers a lot of questions that I had had."

"I just wanna know one thing, Kei," said Matagu. "She's your teacher, so aren't relationships between the two of you illegal?" Kei thought for a while before he answered.

"It's a very long story and you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Really? That's too bad. I guess it'll wait until later, right?" said Ichigo sarcastically. "Let's go you guys. These two were doing something."

"Yeah, let's go," said Koishi.

"But we just got here, and what were they doing exactly?" asked Hyosuke.

"Oh, shut up! You can figure it out!" yelled Koishi as they left.

Kei closed the door and went to the bedroom, where Mizuho has hiding under the futon covers. "Did they say anything?" asked Mizuho.

"It's alright," assured Kei. "They found out about our marriage, but they seem to be fine with it. They just came over to see if it was true."

"I see. Um... Kei? I kind of told Ichigo at the mall."

"Huh?"

"Well, after you left she kept asking me all of these questions and she tricked me. I had no choice. I'm sorry Kei."

"It's alright. Things turned out okay."

"You're probably right, Kei." They sat facing each other for a minute or so going over everything in silience until Kei noticed what Mizuho was wearing.

"Is that for Me?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Do you like it?"

"It's great. You'd look incredible in anything."

"What about nothing at all?"

"Mizuho!"

The two shut off the lights and got into bed together. Meanwhile out in the kitchen, Marie was becoming acquainted with Buchiko once again, who was now four times his size. He offered her a piece of food as a gift of friendship, which Buchiko took happily. She then climbed to the top of the sofa and fell asleep on the back of it. She purred gently in her sleep, putting Marie to sleep as well as he lay against her side. Everything had gone well in the end on that snowy Christmas Eve.

Oshimai

Thanks for reading. I know that it's probably not as good as some others, but It is my first fic ever, so I hope you will give me some leeway, as well as some suggestions as to how it could be improved. Unfortunately I'm one of those people who can't really look at their own work and see very much wrong with it, so your input would be greatly appreciated. Thank you very much.


End file.
